The Sacrifice Fr by ElCullen
by S.Gossip Girl
Summary: Ahh Isabella " dit il et je me retrouva regardant droit dans les yeux rouge de Lord Voldemort . .....Edward a quitté Bella et elle a été transformé en Vampire . Elle rejoint le monde des sorciers et se retrouve mêlé à la guerre . Twilight/Harry Potter .
1. Prologue

Titre : The Sacrifice

Rated : T

Auteur : ElCullen

Traductrice :  Girl

Résumé : "Ahh Isabella " dit il et je me retrouva regardant droit dans les yeux rouge de Lord Voldemort . .....Edward a quitté Bella et elle a été transformé en Vampire . Elle rejoint le monde des sorciers et se retrouve mêlé à la guerre mais elle n'est pas forcement du bon coté . Harry Potter / Twilight fanfics .

**Prologue :**

**Bella Pov : **

Receamment , quelqu'un m'a dit qu'une vie sans amour n'était pas une vie du tout ...

Je l'ai cru ... C'est pourquoi maintenant , je me tiens ici , prête à sacrifier ma vie pour la sécurité de ceux que j'aime ...

Je n'ai jamais pensé que moi , Bella Swan , la fragile petit humain aurait un jour été courageuse !

Mais , les choses changent , celui que t'aimes te quitte , ta famille t'abandonne et ton coeur arrête de battre ...

Je vais peut être mourir aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas désolé . J'ai une vie entière ... J'ai aimé et été aimé en retour . Le seul trou présent dans mon coeur était lui me quittant , sa famille me quittant .... J'imagine que je n'étais pas assez bien ...J'imagine que certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour moi .

Mais maintenant alors que l'obscurité est proche et que la mort approche , je ne peux seulement penser à lui , je peux seulement murmurer son nom et espérer que mon âme touchera la sienne pour une fois , pendant tout le temps ou nous avions été séparé .

Je sais que mon sacrifice ne sera pas en vain ... Je sais que maintenant , je suis la seule personne qui peut encore aider Harry à vaincre le mal pour toujours et je ne le regrette pas .

_Edward , Edward , Edward _

La seule chose que je regrette est que mon nom sera oublié ... Il s'effacera comme le chuchotement du vent et il n'aura pas la chance de savoir tout ce qui m'est arrivé . Je ne sais pas si il s'intéresse mais j'aurais aimé qu'il chasse que j'ai essayé . J'ai essayé de faire un différence dans ce monde . Je me suis battu contre l'obscurité .

_Edward , Edward , Edward _

Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai pas pu te dire .... Tellement de moments que j'aurai pu partager avec toi ... Tout ça . Perdu ...

"Je t'aime Edward Cullen " chuchotais-je dans le vent .

Je marchais en direction du cercle . Ils étaient déjà là . Des silhouettes avec de longues capes noirs et des masques couvrant leur visage . Il se tenait au milieu attendant que j'avance vers eux . Je n'avais même pas mis mon masque , c'était sans espoir .... Il savait tout ...

Je rentrais dans le cercle et me tins devant lui .

"Ahh Isabella " dit il et je me retrouva regardant droit dans les yeux rouge de Lord Voldemort .

**Voilà le Prologue . J'espère que vous avez aimé . Il est un peu court mais les chapitres seront plus longs . Je rappelle que tout appartient à ElCullen . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebonjour , Désolé pour le Retard mais j'ai beaucoup de travaille . Sinon , j'ai traduit le premier chapitre . Mais je suis vraiment désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes ; **

**Bella Pov**

_17 ans plus tôt _

Je courrais. Je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais , aussi vite que mon corps pouvait aller . Mais ce n'étais toujours pas assez… Je ne pouvais effacer la culpabilité qui me démangeais .

Charlie, Renée, Jacob… Ma famille. Ils m'avaient perdus . Tout ce que j'avais fait était leur causer de la douleur parce que maintenant , je ne reviendrais pas . Je ne pourrais jamais revenir…

Etais-je surprise ?

Non , bien sur que non ! C'est comme ça que ma vie a toujours été ! Etre un vampire était tout ce que je voulais , mais il m'a quitté et j'ai déprimé . Si j'avais une chance de passer au delà de cette dépression et arreter de faire de la peine a la famille que j'avais perdu pour toujours …

Parce que maintenant , j'étais devenu un vampire !

Maintenant qu'il ne m'aimait plus , maintenant qu'il m'avaient abandonné et que j'étais condamné à une vie d'immortalité …

_Une chance pourri dans un monde d'injustice !!!_pensais-je

J'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement toute seule sur cette terre pour le reste de ma pitoyable existence ce qui voulait dire pour toujours !!!

La colère commençait à monter en moi … Haine pour ceux qui m'avaient quitté … Ils savaient très bien que j'étais un aimant à problème et regardons dans quel état j'étais maintenant ! Je les détestais ; Je n'avais jamais détesté autant quelqu'un dans ma vie …

Je m'arrêtais de courir alors qu'une bonne odeur frappait mes narines . J'étais bien enfoncé profondément dans la foret alors que cela pouvait il être ?

Je la suivait depuis un moment quand je rencontra par hasard une petite clairière . Il y avait là bas deux personnes : un homme et une femme . Je pouvais voir qu'ils étaient vraiment proche . Et soudainement , j'étais la femme ; j'étais dans une différente et plus grande clairière avec un ange aux cheveux bronze parlant de la même façon que les deux personnes en face de moi …

_Il t'a quitté, Il t'a quitté , IL T'A QUITTÉ!!! _une voie moquante chanta dans ma tête .

Je bouilli de colère et je vis rouge . Le monstre que j'étais devenu prit possession de mon corps et puis je mordis…

J'étais à leur coté en un instant et je visais l'homme de son sang en face d'elle . Quoique ça n'avait pas d'importance ;Ma fureur était plus forte que tout à ce moment là .

Je me tourna vers elle . Elle était effrayé , m'a ça m'importait toujours aussi peu . Elle était amoureuse et elle sentait bon t. Elle devait mourir. Je devais la tuer . C'était tout ce que je pouvais penser . Alors je la tua . Je me lança vers elle et la vida de son sang jusqu'à la mort .

Une fois que ma soif étouffé , je m'assois près de leur corps . Je me sentais forte. Je me sentais libre. L'amour était surestimé après tout . Maintenant le pouvoir , ça c'était quelque chose . C'était tout .Et la soif , pourquoi y résister ? Je ne pouvais pas comprendre Cependant c'était qui j'étais maintenant .

Bella Swan était morte .

Isabella Marie Swan était vivante .

Et elle était libre , parce qu'elle n'aimait personne . Elle était forte parce qu'elle pouvait décider si une personne pouvait vivre ou non. Isabella n'était pas fragile ; elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la sauver… Elle pouvait se sauver elle même maintenant .

Je pouvais me sauver … Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres après tout ce temps . Oui , les choses étaient différentes maintenant , J'étais différente maitenant …

Alors , je me levas et quitta le lieu de mon premier crime .

************************************************************************************************************

_Canada, 2 mois plus tard _

L'homme me suivaitdans la sombre allée. Il était… ébloui… Oh, oui… Ce nouveau corps m'aidait beucoup… J'étais belle maitenant. Je pouvais attirer un humain à me courir après ,exactement comme cet idiot en ce moment . Il n'avait aucune chance …

Une fois que nous étions bien enfonçés dans l'allée, je me jeta sur lui. Il était mort avant que son corps touche le sol et je me sentais bien pendant tout ce temps .

Depuis ce jour , dans la foret , je vivais comme ça . Cela faisait 2 mois que j'étais dans cette ville . Cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que je mangeais mais je ne voulais pas recevoir beaucoup d'attention .Si je restais ici trop longtemps , les humains me remarqueraient .

D'autre part , j'avais un don . Cela faisait deux mois que j'avais été changé et je pouvais controllé ma soif quand je le devais . Quoique je devrais bientot déménager. Le problème était que je ne savais pas ou aller. Je n'avais plus aucun but dans la vie .

Je sortie de mes reveries alors que mes sens délicats attraperent un léger mouvement dans l'obscurité . J'attrapais alors une étrange odeure , Ce n'était ni humain , ni animal.

_Que cela pouvait-il etre ?_

Je regardais fixement dans l'obscurité , quand un homme se montra . Il était très pale , presque autant que moi , et il avait des yeux rouge sang . Il ressemblait beaucoup à un vampire mais ses traits ressemblait plus à un certain animal . Un serpent .

_De toutes les manières , il n'avait pas l'odeure d'un vampire !_ pensais-je.

"Ton nom , jeune fille " dit-il à voie basse .

Je ne répondis pas

"Dis moi ton nom . "

Je ne cessais de le regarder sans pour autant lui répondre .

Il me regardait d'une façon intense , mais quoiqu'il cherchait , ce n'étais pas là car il cria de frustration .

Je pris mon temps pour l'observer . Il portait une longe robe noir et il tenait un baton dans sa main à long doigts .

_Qu'est qu'il voulait faire avec ça ? Oh, s'il vous plait , ne me dites pas qu'il veut l'utiliser contre moi !!!_

J'étais prete à éclater de rire quand il la pointa vers moi .

"Est tu assez idiot pour essayer de me battre avec ça ?" lui dis-je , toujours sur le point d'éclater de rire .

Il marmona quelque chose , et la dernière chose que je sus étais que j'étais à terre et que je criait du à une grande douleure . Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant . J'avais l'impression d'etre poignardé avec des milliers de couteaux . Aucune douleur pouvait y ressemblait , mais pas celle de la transformation. Je mourrais , J'aurais pu y mourir . Mais j'attendais la fin à venir . La douleur s'arreta .

"Ton nom ? " fut la seule chose qu'il dit .

"Isabella" bégayais-je

"Et bien , Isabella dis-moi . Avant que tu sois changé , étais tu une sorcière ?"

"Que voulez vous dire par sorcière?"

"I mean magical" he said

"Il n'existe pas de tels choses comme les sorcières " répondis-je

"Mais il y a des vampires . Si tu n'étais pas une sorcière dans ta vie précédente et que tu ne connais rien de mon monde , comment peux tu me bloquer ?"

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par "sorcière" et "son monde " mais je comprenais la question .

"Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées !" C'était tout à quoi je pouvais penser .

"D'une façon… Mais toi , c'est comme si tu n'étais meme pas là !!" répondis-il

"Je sais "lui dis-je "C'est arrivé avant"

"Que veux tu dire ?"

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite . Ces jours n'étaient surement pas quelque chose que je voulais me rapeller et définitivement pas quelque chose que je voulais partager . Je restais donc silencieuse , en le regardant .

Et puis , la douleure était revenue … Pire qu'avant …

"S'il vous plait , Arretez ! Je vous le direz ! Je vous direz tout ce que vous voudrez savoir !!!"

La douleure disparut pendant un moment comme si on l'enlevait . Et puis , je compris .

Si il était possible que la magie existait , il était donc un … sorcier ? Hein !

Il tenait donc une … baguette magique ?

Et il jetait ... un sort ??

Sur moi ????

Excellent ! Vraiment excellent !! Ma malchance expirée !!!!

"Dis moi ce qui est arrivé avant !" m'ordonna t-il .

"Je connaissais un vampire qui pouvais lire dans les pensées mais pas les miennes " répondis-je rapidement

"Tu peux bloquer les pouvoir mentaux !Tu as un don Isabella . Un don très puissant . Très Bon . Très bon en effet …"

_J'avais un Don ?_

_Certains vampire en ont !!!_ répondit une voie dans ma tete

"Alors Quoi maintenant ?" demandais-je alors qu'il se mettais à rire

"Tu viens avec moi !"

Moi ? Avec lui ?Ou ? Et Pourquoi ?

"La magie est réel , Isabella. Et le monde magique est sur le point de gagner un nouveau chef ! Moi !" Dis-il comme s'il avait pu découvrir mon étonnement .

"Je ne comprend toujours pas ce que cela à avoir avec moi . "

"Ma conduite changera la façon dont les choses sont fait ans ce monde . Et cela implique des changement chez les créatures magiques , ce qui t'inclus comme l'un des leurs ."

"Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois vous suivre n'importe ou ! " dis-je avant de crier à l'imaginable douleur due à ma phrase .

"Tu me suivra , parce que tu es un vampire et est donc à un grade inférieur de celui de sorcier . Tu me suivras , parce que maintenant tu es mon nouveau Maître . Tu me suivra parce que ceux qui ne m'obéissent pas , qui s'opposent à moi seront chassé et éliminés ! Je suis puissant , Isabella et tout ceux qui sont avec moi veulent être puissant . Le Pouvoir est tout dans ce monde !!!" me disais-il alors que je m'agitais du à la douleur .

Je comprenais . Je comprenais vraiment . Le Pouvoir était tout ce qui importait . Le Pouvoir était la sécurité . Même moi , je pouvais le voir . Puis , je vus Ed …. _son_ visage clairement dans mon esprit et je me mis à bouillir de colère et de fureur .

_L'amour est surestimé …_ Pensais-je

"L'amour est surestimé !!" dis-je alors que mes cris et la douleur s'arrêtaient .

Il me regardait avec amusement , comme pris par surprise .

"Exactement " dit-il silencieusement "L'amour est surestimé !! Personne n'a besoin d'amour!!!"

Je fis un oui de la tête afin de lui montrer mon accord.

"Très Bien " dit-il

"Tu apprends vite et tu partages une de mes opinions de bases . Je crois que tu ferais un excellent mangemort !!"

"Juste une dernière question " Dis-je avec peur . Il accepta .

"Quel est votre nom ?" demandais-je

"Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres . Je suis Lord Voldemort !" me répondit-il .

"et maintenant viens mon enfant , je veux partir !" M'ordonna t-il .

"Oui Maître " était la seule réponse que je pouvais donner …

**Je sais que Bella est très différente mais ne vous inquiétez pas , elle redeviendra normale . J'éspere aussi avoir plus de Review , pour ce chapitre . **


End file.
